Pregnant at age seventeen
by Nightmarelover13
Summary: LANEY PENN IS SEVENTEEN AND PREGNANT WHAT STRUGGLES WILL SHE GO THROUGH (I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND)
1. Chapter 1

I lay on the cold white floor crying my eyes out I curl up in a ball I shouldn't known!we-we should of use protection b-but we were drunk what would his reaction be will he ditch me we barely got together I just turn seventeen two week ago God dammit what would my mom and dad say what about my big brother he would definitely kick my ass my parents would make me have a abortion no I do not agree with that shit! I will keep it but I-I ugh I continue to cry I look at the long white stick the only other color is a pink plus sign I'm Pregnant. 


	2. DOUCHE BAG

**TWO WEEKS earlier **

Laney penn the bassist for Grojband just turn seventeen today she had a huge smile because today her friends and her will be partying Corey their Leader/Lead guitar/Vocalist had planned this party there will be Beers and some other good shit Corey walk over Laney putting his arm around her making Laney blush "So lanes are you ready to Party crazy."Corey said Laney nodded her head yes"but not to crazy don't want no douche bag to harass you."Laney simple just rolled her eyes "Don't worry core."Laney said patting Corey's head"no douche will go near me do you know why ."Corey smiled sweetly "Why lanes?"He ask "Because I know for sure you'll protect me."Laney repliedCorey smiled once again as he gave Laney a noggie Just as they were kids"beside Jerry would be there so he would protect me too."corey frown,He began to think about Laney

**COREY POV**

Laney had grown since she was child from being pretty to absolutely beautiful her red hair grew above her waist and use no makeup using her true beauty She wear Skinny jeans and any normal shirt Shes not a little slut which is great, she's still my little TomBoy and of course I still have my little crush on her-well my little crush became a obsession Yeah I should of told her before Ugh Jerry got her before me You see Jerry is a no good Douche bag son of a bitch I fucking hate that douche He's the reason why Laney have low self esteem he wants Laney to dress and be a slut which I hope she doesn't became And all that matter to Jerry is that she has an ass and Boobs And can cook also give good BJ Which sicken me picturing Laney with Jerry making suppose "love" makes me puke That guy cheats on her everyday yet Laney thinks Jerry is the only guy that "loves" her which its false there are many guys that like Laney for example ME Kin was jumping up and down In excited it seem like they got off the phone "Why are you guys so excited?"Laney ask"it's like the second time and trust me the first time you guys were excited was when walking dead was coming back soon." I rolled my eyes "No guys we got the good shit!"Kon shouted lanes and I shush him"sorry guys well we got Zachary to bring Some purple Cush and shrooms!" We shush him again I look around to make sure No one was here "Well Kon my as well tell a cop we got drugs."Laney said with sarcasm"well is that all?" "Well he also going to bring coke-." "Eww gross!"lanes and I shouted We would never do coke,crystal meth,nor Crack "But its mostly weed though so all good." Laney nodded her head

_***HEY BBY IT'S JERRY PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE***_

I sigh that's Jerry personal ring tone with that only you could tell he's a douche bag She's Falling in love with a douche bag, "Well Ima pick the phone up."Laney said as she pick up the phone"oh hey baby."Laney voice fades away as she walk away I sigh again the twins catch this "Aww Corey don't be sad."The twins said in unison which still freaks me out"Laney and sir douche bag**(1)**will break up soon." I sigh again "Yeah sure."I said"they broke up like million of times but they get back with each other two million times." Suddenly Laney scream my eyes open wide I ran quickly out the garage where I see Laney standing and she wasn't alone

**NO ONE POV **

next to Laney was a guy with dirty blond hair his hair was bed hair looking like he hasn't wash or brush his hair he was wearing a white tank top shirt showing off his musclier arms and some black shorts with some black shoes and long white socks which stop below his knees he has his arm around Laney,Laney was smiling This is Jerry O 'Neil "Omg guys Jerry so sweet."Laney said as she kiss His cheek"he surprise me at work." Corey rolled his eyes "Douche bag."Corey mumbled Corey did his best fake smile "Aww that's so cute."Corey try to sound friendly "Aye Baby I got you something."Jerry said he lift up a bag instead of letting Laney open it he open up the bag pulling out a Pink blouse with booty shorts "The shirt is small." "But Jerry I'm a median in shirts."Laney said "Yikes well baby maybe it's time for you to lose some weight."Jerry said not giving no single fuck Corey form a fist"damn a median Jessica is a small-" "Wait Jessica."Laney said confuse"you bought Jessica a shirt." Jerry just shrug "Baby chill the fuck up."Jerry said"you're hot when not mad."As he said that he start macking on Laney Corey growl and form a fist as he was macking on Laney he flip him offCorey,he grind his teeth "I hate him so much."Corey thought as he start to walk back inside but suddenly felt an arm grab him he turn around to see it was Laney "Where you going core?"Laney ask Corey carefully pulled away "No where lanes just going to Change." Corey said as he walk inside the garage Leaving Laney and Jerry alone

* * *

**WELL IT'S SHORT BUT AYE IM HOPING PEOPLE ARE READING THIS**

**(1) SIR DOUCHE BAG-WHO WATCHES PEWDIEPIE PLAY STICK OF TRUTH XD**


	3. MYSTERY DUDE

- Corey had just got ready he was wearing his orange beanie as always,around his neck was a gold chain heart where a picture of him and lanes hugging It's a friendship Neckless Laney had one but she hardly wear it because of sir douche bag He was wearing a Blackish shirt that had the Rock N' Roll signature he was also wearing a jean jacket with blue jeans and two new black pairs of Jordan's Corey sigh as he began to think about Laney"Lanes why can't you be mine."Corey whisper quietly once he put some AXE He walks to the garage where the party is set up,where the stage is at there is some Red ribbons outlining it, where the Laptop/Tv Station/corner is where boxes of beers and a keg is at, pretty much everything is filled with party strings red,green,and a little bit of orange There is also few people barely walking inside Corey smiled he walk towards people saying stuff like 'Hey' or 'Wass up' the teenagers start To drink. COREY POV I start my drink on I turn to The left where the garage door is open wide with someone outside of it,she is so stunning her long red hair being curl with a black beanie on top of her head She was wearing A band T-shirt Of Sleeping With Sirens it's tuck in by a short black poof skirt That stops above her knees She is wearing black converse high tops. This girl could make me fall in love with her everyday I walk towards Laney giving her a bear hug "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANES!"I shouted as I put her down"you're seventeen how does it feel?"I put my hand as a microphone and had a news voice She giggle "Thanks core."she said with her sweet smile"and being seventeen is awesome." We both laugh I smile and hug her again "You look great Lanes."I whisper to her ear as we hug"you look like a true rocker." We laughed again this party is going to be awesom- never mind Sir Douche bag just popped behind Lanes he was wearing the most douchish clothes ever only people from that Jersey shore Show would wear He was wearing blue jeans with a black tank top with a gold jean with black sunglasses and his hair spike up I rolled my eyes "My baby Looks Hot and sexy huh?"Jerry ask I nodded my head no "No she's not hot nor sexy."I said I watch as Lanes reaction change to upset"she's not hot she's beautiful,she's not sexy she's stunning."Laney blush I smiled I made her Blush YAYAYAYAYY Jerry just rolled his eyes "But then she would be more Hot and sexy if she rips the shirt to show her bra and bit of boobs ."Jerry said I want to punch that Douche ughhhhhhh "Nah she's perfect the way she is."I replied calm Once again he rolled his eyes even though he's wearing black sunglasses in the night (Mare:My douche alert is beeping) I can see those eyes "Nope she needs to be more Hot and Sexy."He replied back "Stop using those word She isn't a temperature so stop calling her hot."I said angrily"and saying she's sexy is disrespectful she is either Beautiful or stunning she's both of those words not Hot or sexy." Jerry look angry Like he could punch the living shit out of me I just stood there like an idiot I felt a warm hand grabbing my hand it was Laney and she was pulling me away from Jerry We were inside the garage "Thanks core."she said as her sweet warm lips kisses my pale cheek which soon turn to red"Now lets get some beers!" I chuckled as she ran straight to the beers as some of our friends say 'happy birthday' to her She come back with a light beer and a margarita She gives me the light beer and she drinks the margarita "Thanks."I said"Cheers for getting fuck face tonight." "Cheers."Lanes said as we drink *ONE HOUR LATER* Music was blasting loud people were partying hard Bunch of drunk teenagers talked Suddenly the garage door open to reveal a Guy who seem to be eighteen 6'3 tall with light brown shoulder length hair Tan skin with a black hoodie that has a picture of the skateboard brand 'Krown' some blue jeans with old Grey converse WHO IS THIS GUY?UNTIL THEN BYE PEPS EAT BACON *GRAB A PIEACE OF BACON AND GIVE IT TOO YOU* 


	4. ZACHARY

Suddenly the garage door open to reveal a Guy who seem to be eighteen 6'3 tall with light brown shoulder length hair Tan skin with a black hoodie that has a picture of the skateboard brand 'Krown' some blue jeans with old Grey converse "Zachary!"the friends of crowds shouted Zachary was those popular kid he was the most chilled person ever "Guess what I have!"he shouted back he pulled out three bags one half full of white powder and the other one full what look like leaves and the other with bunch of mushrooms "Drugs!" The teenagers start running towards the bags but Zachary lift it up he nodded his head no "Let the birthday girl have some first." The crowd yelled Laney's name the red head made her way through the crowd towards Zachary giving him a hug "Happy birthday Red head which bag." "Thanks Zach and I want the weed only." Zachary Bowed down giving the bag to Laney as he bowed he said 'your majesty' Grabbing the bag full of weed she,Corey,Kin,and Kon made their way to the 'grojcouch' where on the coffee table was an purple mix with black color pipe Laney grab the pipe putting the weed in the hole she grab the lighter flipping it on and place it underneath breathing in and hold "1...2...3...4...5."Laney mentally counted as she breath out the smoke She smiled like a little girl She pass the pipe to kin and after he passed to Kon whom finally Pass to Corey After they finish they place the bag on the table and bunch of potheads teenagers ran for it "I'm going to look for Jerry I'll be back."Laney said walking away in the crowd Corey nodded his "Dude what time is it?"Corey ask Kin whom is Getting sleepy check his watch which in his eyes is blurry as fuck he squeeze his eyes finally seeing the time "10:20." Corey nodded his head "It's almost time to sing happy birthday to My Lanes."All sudden Zachary pop up behind Corey grabbing his shoulder "Dude did you just said My Lanes?"Zachary ask Corey Nodded his head"you like Laney?" Corey nodded his head no "Nope I love her."Corey said Zachary smiled "Man finally you admit."Zachary said"I dare you to shout it loud right now." The twins laughed "Corey we triple dog dare you or are yo-"kin said "Or are you an Pussy?"Kon finish his sentence "Nah dude I'm not."Corey replied "I'll give you five bucks."Kon said pulling out five dollars "I'll get you free Beers trust me dude you know you want some unlimited beers."Zachary said "I give you another five bucks."Kin said Corey thought for a second "Hmmm money+free beer=Win."Corey nodded his head"I LOVE LANES!" People around them just stare at him with weird expression The twins and Zachary began to laugh "You owe me money and Beers now."Corey said smiling like an idiot"I'm going to get another beer then look for my lanes be back." The three friends nodded their heads and Corey made his way to the beer corner 


	5. JESUS FUCKING CHRIST KIN

**LANEY POV**

Man I feel dizzy, note to my nonalcoholic side of brain don't Drink two drinks at the same time I pass some of my friends Who ate some shrooms Some of them were running in circle and one guy had his pants on his head and his shirt as pants I went more farther I finally see Jerry back in the corner but he wasn't alone there was a girl with him they were Literally macking each other I stood there with tears in my eyes "You Fucking asshole!"I shouted the two turn around the girl who had blonde curly hair stare at me with a devious smile that fucking bitch

" fucking douche bag Jerry how could you!" The blonde bitch walk away leaving Jerry alone He walks towards me having his arm open "Aww baby don't cry."he said like what he did was nothing"she not as hot like you come on give me a kiss." I form a fist Corey was right he is a douche bag "Fuck you Jerry!"I shouted he frown and pull me towards him "Leave me alone asshole."I punch his chest that was the biggest mistake ever"Fucking bitch!"he grunted as he push me against the wall leaning against me I try to push him off

"Stop Jerry you're hurting me."I said between sobs"stop i-"he then push his lips against mine I felt his tongue enter the smell of alcohol was in his breath "Get the fuck off her!"a families voice shouted Jerry look up and I look up core thank god core

- ** No One POV **

Jerry look at Corey as he chuckle "What's so funny sir douche bag." Jerry Began to walk towards Corey "Can you like mind your own fucking business."Jerry snap"this is between my girlfriend and me." "I'm not your fucking girlfriend anymore Jerry!"Laney Shouted Jerry walk towards Laney leaning against her "You are my fucking girlfriend!"Jerry shouted grabbing her wrist This alerted Corey he ran towards Jerry punching his face making him fall on the floor "I'm sorry majesty that I punch your douchish face sir douche bag."Corey said"by the way Laney was never yours in the beginning she was meant to be Mine-I mean someone else lets go lanes."

Corey grab Laney hand taking her away from sir douche bag to the beer corner Laney who was still upset was looking down Corey pick her head up making her look at him with his free hand he place his hand on her cheek he then smiled "You're still beautiful even when crying."Corey said making Laney blush Laney put her arms on Corey neck giving him a hug once they apart they just stare at each other eyes being comfort from their presence They start coming closer to each other closer and closer until They could smell each other alcohols breath they close their eyes

"CCCCHHHHOOOOWWWW!" Corey and Laney open their eyes and turn to the right to see Two people one who is 5'4 blue hair a orange hair bow a orange dress with some blue which stops below her knees she was also wearing orange flats she is Carrie from the newmans next to a her is a guy red short hair 6'5 wearing a white shirt a leather jacket and black jeans he is holding a present he is Larry From the Newmans (A/N it's official his name is Larry in Grojband) Laney smiled

"You guys came."Laney said as she hug Carrie and see Grojband and The Newmans end their little rivalry When They got stuck together in Konfusion (One of the new episode) "Damn Carrie you're wearing to much orange you're going to end up looking like a pumpkin."Corey smirk Carrie just flip him off"Well hi to you too Carrie." "Here Penn got you something."Larry said giving the nicely wrap red box Carrie hit him on his shoulder with her elbow "I mean we."Larry said he lean close to Laney"it was mostly me though." Once again Carrie hits Larry "Shut up Lar."Carrie said with a smile Larry grab Carrie by her waist pulling her close enough to kiss her lips

"CCCHHHOOOWWW."Laney and Corey both said making Carrie and Larry blush "Since when have you guys got together?"Corey ask "Mmm like two days ago."Carrie answer"what about you and Laney when did you guys got together." Laney who sip a bit of beer spits it out on her right and madly blush Corey who was next to her got beer in his shirt he was also Blushing "W-What made you think we're together?"Laney Stuttered a bit Carrie and Larry laughed "Dude are you serious?"Larry ask"you two were about to kiss." "You guys are really oblivious about each other feelings."Carrie said"or its because you guys are drunk as fuck?anyways lets get our drink on!" Carrie shouted running to find beer even though the beers are in front of them Larry rolled his eyes "That's why I love her."Larry said he began to follow Carrie"Carr The beers are over here!" "Hey I'll be back."Corey said"I'm going to change my shirt." Corey began to walk but soon was stop by Laney grabbing his arm "Core can I come I don't want to be alone I'm scared."Laney said "Ok come on."Corey said The two walk inside Corey room which was filled with four Teenagers Two were snorting Cocaine and the other two waited patiently "Get the fuck out of my room!"Corey shouted the teens awed and walk out the room

Corey closed the door blocking the loud music "Damn cokeheads."Corey chuckled Laney sat on Corey bed As Corey grab a shirt Which is just plain black he takes off his jean jacket and shirt revealing his six pack this made Laney drool like a dog Corey catches this he then smirk "What's wrong lanes?"he ask he looks down"ohh it's my six pack you didn't know I have one?" Laney nodded her head no as she continue to drool "Want to touch them?"Corey ask "Shrummm?"Laney said meaning 'what?' "Yeah wanna touch them?" Right away Laney hand 'ran' towards it touching each Laney only drooled Corey grab Laney waist bringing her closer "That's it Corey Riffin tonight you will tell her how you feel."Corey sober thoughts said he lift Laney's head Laney was surprise by this sudden move "You know Lanes I been having feelings for you since a long time ago,every guy that you dated were all douche bags and just wanted your pussy."Corey explain as he brings Laney closer"and me I fell in love with your personalities,Your Traits You're my Lanes and I love my Lanes, I love you Laney Penn ever since we kiss by accident on New Year's Eve." Laney blush and smiled "If you love me why don't you just kiss me."Laney said as soon the word kiss gone through Corey's mind he instantly kissed her Which soon turn to making out was very clearly that Corey really did Love Laney,this passion was too much for Laney as she fell back on the bed making corey on top of her But still continue to Make out,Laney put her right leg on Corey back Corey hands slip on her leg going up and upper Laney softly Moan

The door open to reveal it was Kin with the phone in his hand "Oh shit!"kin shouted Corey instantly got off Laney and ran towards Kin "Jesus Fucking Christ Kin!"Corey shouted"heard of Knockin-!" Kin covered Corey mouth "It's your mom retard!"Kin shouted back he gives The house phone to Corey"oh and Laney people wants you out."kin shuts the door

"Ohhh hey mom."Corey said "Corey were you Jacking off To Laney's pictures again?and why do you sound drunk?"Corey's mom ask in the other line Corey slaps his forehead he can't tell his mother that Laney and him were going at it "No mom Laney is in the room and im just tired anyways why did you called?"Corey ask "Oh the next door neighbor said you guys are having a huge party is this true?"Mrs Riffin ask "What! No you know Mr wells is a crazy old man."Corey made excuses "Then why is their loud music?"Mrs Riffin ask "Oh mom That's just my music."Corey said "May I speak to Laney?"Mrs Riffin "Ummm Sure but mom you know it's her birthday she's like kinda drunk." "I don't care just let me talk to her." Corey sigh he pass Laney the phone "Oh hi Mrs Riffin."Laney said in her best Sober voice "Hi Laney Happy birthday hope you have a good time."Mrs Riffin said "Aww thanks Mrs Riffin."Laney said "And by the way Please watch over Corey he can be very sexual active when drunk."Laney burst out laughing her ass off

"Haha ok Mrs Riffin bye and thank you."Laney said "Bye Laney."Mrs Riffin said Laney hang the phone up And continue to laugh "What's so funny?"Corey ask "Haha...I think your mother said when you're drunk you're Horny hahahaha."Corey slaps his forehead he should of except this his mother always embarrassed him "I think that explain this."Laney said she began to walk out the room But Corey stop her "Wwwwaaaiiittt laaannness."Corey whines"we were having fun." Laney rolled her eyes "But Cowey they want me outside."Laney whines back"maybe later tonight now come on." Corey groan he wanted this so badly he grab Laney by her waist lifting up in the air twirling around he made Laney land on the bed softly "Come on Lanes you want this more then I do."Corey said in seductively voice Laney smiled devious heck she's drunk as fuck and her childhood crush is literally begging and she's seventeen of course she kiss him-very passion full of lust and love once again Corey hand slip down her skirt slowly removing her skirt and panties grabbing them and shooting them like a sling shot Laney began to take off her shirt then her bra but since she was drunk she couldn't do it herself "Here Lanes."Corey said turning Laney around and unclip her bra strap once again Corey threw it on the floor He flip Laney around and kiss her. discovering her whole alcohol mouth with his own alcohol tongue As he was making out with her he was touching Laney's boobs this made Laney moan Corey slip his Pants off and his boxer with the help of Laney Laney lay on the bed as Corey was on top "I'm going to make you feel good Lanes."Corey whisper in her ear as he bite her ear Corey thought of teasing Laney before it happens "I know you will core."Laney said she began to lose patience "Just fuck me already." Corey chuckled "No until you beg." Laney rolled her eyes "Please fuck me core."Laney beg Corey shook his head no

"Please just fucking fuck me already!"she shouted Corey smiled and did what she ask He slip his cock inside her,it was easy to slip her "Tsk tsk naughty girl not a Virginia."Corey teased He began to go at a slow pace but then went faster in Laney demand "Harder!"Laney shouted "Faster." Corey did as she wished Corey knew he was already going to cum yet he still haven't made her he went even faster and twice as harder making her groan,Corey grunt each time "O~Oh God fuck yes!"Laney moan she finally cum and Corey was relief He went a slow pace finally cum inside her The two Lay with each sweaty as fuck breathy heavy "I fucking Love you lanes."Corey said as he hug her "Love you too core."Laney said she began to close her eyes - Carrie,Larry,Kin,Kon,Zachary, And couple of people had been hearing the whole thing "Oh my fucking god."Carrie said as she laughed

**WELL THAT'S IT FOLKS TODAY I DIDN'T TRY IM NOT FEELING WELL TODAY I THINK IM GETTING SICK**


End file.
